


Monopoly game

by Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Companions, Gen, companions playing monopoly, how long will the game last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout/pseuds/Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout
Summary: Sole and companions play a game of monopoly together- things don't really go according to plan.





	

Sole had been travelling around the Commonwealth, when they’d come across an old toy store hidden away in one of the back streets by Goodneighbour. Even though it had two hundred year old nuclear fallout covering it, it was still brightly decorated, albeit a bit rusty and broken. 

The door was boarded up- Sole had wondered to themselves who it was that had gone around bordering up all the building once the bombs had dropped? Who would have wasted all that time- But the door came down easily enough with a well placed kick.

Sole crept through the door, knowing that no-one would be inside- hopefully- but still wanting to be cautious. There was a heavy smell of dust in the air, Sole tightened the bandana around their nose, before rifling through the junk that was in the store. They found a wealth of toys- the sorts of toys that before the war the couple had put on a list to buy for Shaun when he grew up- racing cars, toy soliders- and they both wanted him to play with ‘girls’ toys too, not wanting to fall under gendered stereotypes.   
They threw a few toys in their bag (all the things that were in pristine condition, untouched within the store- some toy trucks, dolls, and various other things, including a teddy bear which Sole chucked for Dogmeat to play with)- Shaun might be a ten year old synth child who liked modifying guns more than playing with toys, but Sole wanted Shaun to have something like that just in case they ever wanted to play with them. And anyway, there was plenty of children around the settlements nowadays.   
Then something caught Sole’s eyes- the brand new monopoly game, the one that was released the day the bombs dropped- with the store’s opening at 9AM, people would have only owned the game for forty odd minutes before the bombs would wipe out civilization. Sole had been eagerly awaiting for the release- Sole had argued with their spouse about the game, and they’d jokingly said that they’d better get the divorce papers written up before they’d played the game.

Sole quickly stowed the game away in their bag, before whistling for Dogmeat to follow before beginning to head back to Sanctuary, where they were heading before they got distracted by the brightly decorated toy store, the loot from inside making their bags feel a lot more heavy than usual. 

They travelled back towards the growing hub that was once their pre-war home, eager to get back to safety so they good have a good nap and something warm and home cooked to eat- cans of cram and pork and beans didn’t always go down too well, and Sole usually ended up giving the majority of the can to the dog that would be sat next to them watching with eager eyes. 

It took a few days for Sole and Dogmeat to arrive home safely- Sole was planning on walking along to Diamond city and then up through Lexington, but after hearing rumours of something big within Lexington, Sole chose to walk up past Bunker Hill and along the long way, stopping off at Taffington boathouse for a night, giving them time fix a few things within the settlement, including a few turrets that were playing up.   
Sole made it back to Sanctuary by the Friday evening.

Sole snuck through the settlement to their house- Sole was sure that all their friends and companions had seen Sole trying to sneak into their pre-war home, but none of them came forward to speak to Sole, knowing that Sole would want to head straight for bed.   
The next morning, after Sole falling asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow, Sole woke up feeling refreshed, but incredibly hungry. They sat up, disturbing the slumbering dog that was lying across their stomach, and noticed the fresh bottle of purified water on their bedside table- someone (Sole was betting that it was either Curie or Codsworth) had placed the bottle down when Sole had been dead to the world. 

Sole threw themselves out of bed, knowing that if they didn’t get up now, they wouldn’t get up ever. They dressed in a pair of jeans that were stuffed at the bottom of the draws in their room, throwing a t-shirt over the top. Calling dogmeat to follow, Sole headed straight to the communal kitchen, filling a plate with tatos and carrots- some of the things that they had for breakfast.   
As Sole took a seat at one of the tables, Sole was greeted by different people- minutemen members, random settlers, and Curie and Preston, both heading straight over to sit with Sole. 

Sole caught up with the pair- as General, there was normally a lot to discuss with Preston, however today, Preston seemed to be lacking information- the Commonwealth seemed rather quiet, and no settlements, surprisingly, needed any help. He discussed a report he’d received from the Castle- the treaty between the Minutemen and Brotherhood was going well, with both fractions sharing useful information that benefited both.   
Curie spoke about her research- she’d been researching to see if she could develop a medicine that could act as both a stimpak and RadAway. She’s also been reading through some medical technical documents that the Brotherhood had deemed appropriate to send over to the synthetic doctor (even if they didn’t know she was a synth). 

As Sole was leaving the door to head back home, Sole remembered the board game hidden away at the bottom of their pack. Sole turned and called out to Preston, telling him to gather everyone this evening for a fun game in the general's private bunkhouse, set aside only for Sole and their friends. 

Throughout the day, Sole headed up to the cozy room, and began setting out the game for later that night, hoping that all Sole’s friends were in the settlement and would come up for some fun. 

On the small table in the middle of the room, Sole had set up the game, with comfy pillows scattered around the table for everyone to sit on. The cabinet by the side of the room had been filled with alcohol- bottles of whiskey, vodka and various brands of beer, along with all the flavours of Nuka Cola (some of the perks of being overboss, a small voice echoed in Sole’s mind), and a bunch of mismatching cups and glasses. An array of snacks sat on the opposite cabinet.

Considering that there were only eight tokens to play with, Sole decided that they were going to have to play seven teams of two- knowing that this was not going to go down well, and that there was going to be a fight by the end of the night. Sole contemplated telling everyone to leave their weapons at home, but Sole also knew that was never going to happen. 

Deacon and Danse. Properly not a great idea putting them two together, but they’ve proved to Sole that they were able to work together well when it came to it- and hopefully they could view a game of Monopoly as a team building exercise- but then again, maybe not.   
Ada and Nick. Ada and Nick had become quick friends when they’d first met. They’d figured out that they could communicate non-verbally. So maybe putting them in a team wasn’t the best of ideas.   
Cait and MacCready. Sole had known about the little ‘thing’ going on between Cait and MacCready, but the pair both denied that there was anything going on. Maybe getting them to play the game together would draw them closer, but then again, maybe not.   
Curie and Preston. There was definitely something between the two- the way they reacted to one another was something that they didn’t want people knowing. And if there was nothing there, there hopefully would be after the game.   
Hancock and Longfellow. Hancock and Longfellow had become the most unlikely of friends, bonding over various things and a bottle of whiskey. They both would know how to play the game to their advantage.   
Piper and X6-88. Piper was weary of X6, as was everyone else, but Sole had done a good job of convincing everyone that the courser was nothing to be afraid of. Piper was more excited than anything else- she had a institute synth to study.  
Which left Gage without a partner. Sole would be his partner for the game, hell, they needed someone on their team to make it a fair game. It had taken the rest of Sole’s friends and companions a while to accept the raider into their small close knit group. But Sole had made it clear that Gage would be accepted, and they had slowly started coming around to the raider. 

The night rolled around quickly. Either Sole spent a lot more time setting up the game and room than they had realised, or it was slowly turning into winter- if winters still existed anymore, a voice echoed at the back of their mind.   
Curie and Preston were the first two to show up (together), stepping in the room cautiously and taking a curious glance at the board game set up within the room. Sole nodded to the drink table that had been set up, telling them that they only wanted to explain when everyone had arrived, as to not be constantly repeating themselves. 

Danse walked in the room- more cautiously than Curie and Preston- not liking being out of his power armour- a rule that Sole set up when they’d built the General’s ‘offices’- no power armour inside.   
Deacon strolled in with a grin- Sole could have sworn he nearly did finger guns before heading over to grab himself a drink.  
MacCready and Cait turned up minutes after one another, faces flushed. Sole didn’t say anything, not wanting to bring attention to the young pair.   
The rest of Sole’s friends drifted in, none of them too sure what was happening. Once everyone had arrived, Sole put them all in their groups, and began explaining the rules. It took Sole explaining them a few times over before they all got it. 

Next came the teams choosing their tokens.  
Voices spoke over the top of one another, all shouting and arguing over who got what metalic token. After a few minutes, Sole screamed in anger, then told everyone that they were going to choose.   
Deacon and Danse got the Battleship; fitting, Deacon had sniggered, looking over to Danse with a grin wide on his face.  
Ada and Nick got the Top hat; which had caused everyone to laugh, knowing that Nick owned a top hat, somewhere.   
Cait and MacCready got th Scottie Dog; MacCready said he’d of prefered if it were a little dogmeat for next time.  
Curie and Preston got the Rubber duck; something that neither of them had seen before.   
Hancock and Longfellow got the Penguin (That one took a lot of explaining- penguin’s didn’t exist post war- or at least Sole hoped they didn’t- if you could get radscorpions, imagine what a radguin would look like- Sole shuddered).  
Piper and X6 got the race car.  
Meaning that Sole and Gage were left with the cat, something that made the pair laugh, and inside joke of sorts. Mason had called Sole a kitten back when they’d just become the overboss, and what a kitten they turned out to be. 

That meant that the T-rex was left (and would become the prize for the winning team), causing a ten minute long argument between Sole and Hancock.   
“...But it looks like one…”  
“Hancock, it totally doesn’t look like a…”  
“But it does, what, you blind?”  
“Hancoc…”  
“Come on Sole, admit it”  
“It doesn’t thoug…”  
“Sole, admit it”  
“No, Hancock…”  
“Sole, admit this T- Rex thing is the same as a deathclaw…”  
Sole already knew this was gonna be a long night.

The game started out well- everyone got the rules fairly quickly. They didn’t fully understand the buying of the hotels- because why buy things if you could just take them (Gage got many heated look’s, but one look from Sole told the companions to hush).   
But then the buying started, and that was where Sole realised they’d fucked up. The should have never brought this game back to Sanctuary, they should have just burnt it. Thrown it in the junk jet and taken out a behemoth or something. 

Then Sole’s ‘no gun’ rule went out the window, when Longfellow had pulled a gun out on Danse, and Danse retaliated by nearly strangling Deacon to death because he was sure he’d seen Deacon sneaking a few hundred dollar monopoly bills over to Preston. 

And then MacCready got angry when Cait brought a property that he was sure that they didn’t need- and Hancock got made because the property that Cait brought was the same one that he wanted. 

And X6 got mad when Cait tried to bribe Piper with a ‘story of the century’ if she handed over a property that she’d just brought. 

And Nick got mad because no one was playing to the rules that were set out by Sole. 

And everyone got mad when they saw Gage stealing from the bank- seeing as Sole made themselves the banker as no-one else knew the rules (hell, even Sole had been a little bit mad at Gage for that one).

The night ended when a rather hot headed MacCready flipped the board over, causing a mess of paper money, cards and tokens to go flying around the room, and causing the room to go silent.   
Sole was the first one to speak.  
“Well, I guess that’s over. It was a rather… short game” It had turned out they had been playing for seventeen hours, and it was now midday.  
Everyone shuffled out of the room quickly, muttering how much ‘fun’ they’d had and how they want to play again sometime. 

Preston and Curie stayed behind and helped tidy up, putting all the money separated in the box, and collecting the tokens- apart from one, the missing T-Rex.   
No one admitted to stealing the small silver T-Rex, and it would never be found.  
For it was sat at the bottom of one of the pockets of a red frock coat.   
It would never be found because everyone was looking for a T-Rex. And after all, it was a deathclaw.


End file.
